Providing mechanisms to allow individuals to easily determine when a sufficient amount of torque has been applied in a fastening system in certain applications has numerous advantages. The appropriate amount of torque is usually never applied to a fastener in a fastening system. In fact, many times too little torque is applied to a fastener or the fastener is over torqued. Most fasteners are applied in systems with tools such as screwdrivers, drills, or perhaps simply by hand. However, in utilizing such tools, individuals have no precise indication when sufficient torque has been applied to the fastener.
In some environments, many typical fasteners will not effectively work. Particularly, in environments where fasteners are used in association with small scale equipment or are associated with glass where the precision necessary for applying torque to the fastener is much more important. For example, analytical applications, such as those commonly used in laboratory environments, require increased precision when it comes to the amount of torque applied for testing procedures and related applications because of the nature and sensitivity of the equipment being used.